


Screams Of Silence

by FeelsLikeConfettiFalling



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Cheating, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsLikeConfettiFalling/pseuds/FeelsLikeConfettiFalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody noticed his pain, nobody noticed how he was falling apart, how broken he was. He was finally going to end all of his pain and suffering.  *ORIGINALLY POSTED ON FANFICTION.NET*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams Of Silence

**Hey guys! This is my first story on this website.  And I'm excited!  Just a heads up, this story was actually first started in 2012 and finished in 2014, and first published on fanfiction.net.  Since I have a new account on here, I want to move all my popular stories over to this site.  So if you've read this before on fanfiction, that's why you're seeing it again.  I'm sorry the chapter is so short-I don't know why that is, I wrote this 4 years ago xD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  This is one of the best fanfictions I have ever written! -Alyssa**

 

James Diamond was _the_ face.

And everybody knew that.

He'd walk through the lobby and get a "Hey, James!" or a "What's up, James?" from every person he walked past. He was the handsome, hot and shirtless, good-looking boy at the Palm Woods, and no other guy even dared to try and take that place from him.

Who could anyway, right? With a boy _that_ good looking, who can compete? James felt very secure about himself, and was probably a little _too_ secure. Either way, he felt like he was at the top of the world and deserved to be there. He could get any girl he wanted, and always the girl would fall head over heels with him. Girls fell head over heels before they even met or talked to him. He was just too perfect, and everybody knew that.

He was James Diamond.

It was a normal day, like any other day. James was, of course, feeling bright and handsome as usual, and of course, he was. He ran his lucky comb through his hair as he stood in front of one of his full-length mirrors. "Well, James, you look pretty this morning." He said, winking at his reflection as he continued to comb his hair. He just jumped out of bed and woke up with his natural glow of perfection.

Carlos, however, still lied in bed and groaned.

"James, shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" He groaned, slamming a pillow over his face.

"Ignore him, James." He said to his reflection. Carlos groaned, sat up, and threw his pillow at James, with a force strong enough to make him shout "OW!" and fall over on the floor.

"How are you so cheery in the morning?" Carlos grumbled as he lied back down in bed. James popped back up, pillow in hands.

"Because, Carlos, I'm James." He said. He gave his signature hair flip and tossed the pillow back at Carlos. It hit against his face, and Carlos picked it back up and angrily pelted it at James. But he dodged it, and it knocked over a lamp.

"What was that?" Mrs. Knight shouted from downstairs.

"James dodged my pillow and broke the lamp." Carlos grumbled to himself. James shot him a glare.

"Whatever it was, you guys have to come downstairs and eat breakfast! You have to leave for work soon!" She shouted back upstairs.

"Ha ha." James mocked Carlos as he happily made his way out of his room and down the swirly slide to the breakfast table, where Kendall and Logan were already seated.

"CARLOS, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Knight shouted up. All you heard was a load moaning and grumbling as Carlos rolled out of bed and _thudded_ on the floor, then his footsteps walk across the room. James shook his head and laughed to himself as he sat down. Seconds later, Carlos came lazily and slowly sliding down the swirly slide, slapping James in the back of the head as he walked towards his seat.

Lazily sitting himself down at the table, Carlos yawned as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and waited for Mrs. Knight to give him his pancakes.

James was smiling to himself as he happily ate his pancakes, barely getting a drop of syrup on his face. "Well, looks like Mr. Perfect is in a good mood this morning." Kendall said, smiling as he poured himself some orange juice.

"He was talking to his reflection again." Carlos said, half asleep.

"Nothing can ruin my day today! James is feeling bright, happy and cheery this morning, and, don't forget, handsome." James flipped his hair and gave everyone 'the look' at the last few words. Carlos groaned, and Kendall smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know how on earth you are like that every morning." Logan said.

"I just am." James said, smiling to himself. Mrs. Knight smiled and rolled her eyes as she continued to make pancakes. James's happy grin remained on his face as he ate.

"James, you have got to be the most secure person there ever was." Kendall said, giving a half laugh.

"And conceited." Carlos grumbled.

"You can't ruin my mood today, Grumpy Old Carlos." James said.

"All right, all right, let's just eat." Mrs. Knight said. Carlos grumbled something to himself, and James sat there and ate with that same happy smile on his face.

James Diamond was always this secure about himself, almost always in a mood like this. The girls were all over him. He was an amazing singer, he knew how to charm the ladies, and was incredibly hot, he had perfect hair, and he just had that personality that made girls fall for him and made friends with everybody. Girls were always falling head over heels for him and I mean, who wouldn't, right?

After James was done eating breakfast, he proudly stood up while Mrs. Knight collected his plate. "I'm gonna go get ready." He said, cheerful attitude, and turned for his bedroom.

"You have fun with that." Kendall said, smiling to himself.

James bounded up the stairs to his bedroom, the way he always did, his hair flipping with each step.


End file.
